Professor Layton VS Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney
by SkylarHewitt15
Summary: As the S.S. Transitania is pulling into its English destination, a murder occurs and Trucy is fingered as the culprit. Professor Layton is leading the investigation while Apollo Justice is taking up the defense. Little do they know, this murder will pull them into a strange mystery that will place them in the most challenging battles of wits they've ever been in.


_ A/N: Here we go with another story that may or may not turn into a new series. This time I'm gonna try and be logical with the series' time streams. This takes place between Azran Legacy and Curious Village on the Professor Layton side and about a month before Turnabout Reclaimed (from Dual Destinies) on the Ace Attorney side. So yes that means Phoenix doesn't have his badge back yet. Anyway, enjoy the story! (Note: This story has no relation to my previous series Professor Layton/Ace Attorney crossovers.)_

**Prologue**

**An Oceanic Killing**

_**Case 1: Turnabout Ocean Killer**_

_~August 3__rd__: 10:01 A.M.~_

_~Gressenheller University~_

_~Professor Layton's Office~_

A young boy, around thirteen, awoke and walked out of his room and into his mentor's main office where he saw the familiar top hat sitting on the desk. His mentor was fast asleep, using his coat as a blanket, something he had done often. The boy chuckled before going back into his room and putting on a blue vest, green shorts, a blue cap, and white socks with sandals over them. The noise of this activity awoke the owner of the aforementioned top hat. _That must be Luke, _the man thought as he rose from slumber. The boy came back out, ready to awaken his mentor before noticing that he was already up.

"Good morning, Professor!" Luke Triton said with happiness. The Professor placed his hat on his head and returned the greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Luke. I see you've already gotten ready for the day. And you're wearing the new clothes your mother sent you." Professor Hershel Layton said as he put on his signature brown coat.

"Yes I am. I like this outfit better. It makes me feel more mature." Luke said with mock maturity. The Professor chuckled before going into his own room and preparing for the day.

_~August 3__rd__: 10:01 A.M.~_

_~The Atlantic Ocean~_

_~S.S. Transitania~_

"Trucy you literally didn't sleep at all last night! The last thing you need right now is more caffeine!" A very projected voice said with a slight whine. The man's voice was being directed towards a 16 year old girl. The girl wore a very exuberant magician's outfit with a top hat as well.

"But daddy! It's just coffee, you drink it all the time in the morning!" Trucy Wright said with a mock whine.

"That's because it gives me the energy to face another day with you… that's why I end up drinking three cups because one is never enough." Phoenix Wright, wearing a gray sweater, a beanie, and gray sweatpants, said to his adopted daughter. "For teenagers it just makes you bounce off the walls AND the ceilings."

"It looks like Apollo has an infinitely larger amount of energy than you because he never drinks coffee." Trucy said. Phoenix sighed. _Speaking of Apollo. Where is he, _Phoenix thought. As this thought left his mind a red clad attorney rushed into the room.

"Guys guys guys! I can see London! We're almost there!" Apollo Justice said at the top of his lungs.

"Well you seem eager to get off this boat. Are you alright?" Phoenix asked. The attorney clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm fine! I just can't wait to be back on land. I like cruises but it gets to you after a while." Apollo said. Within a few minutes the intercom was heard, telling them to begin grabbing their luggage and making their way to the exits.

"So, why are we here again daddy?" Trucy asked. Phoenix sighed and shook his head.

"I told you already, I'm retaking the bar exam and Edgeworth recommended I come study in London. He's been here thousands of times and he's an excellent lawyer so I can't really argue with him." Phoenix explained.

"It'll be great having you back in the courtroom, Mr. Wright!" Apollo said, smiling with praise.

"Actually, knowing me, it will be a raging court of tragedy and broken hearts that will most likely traumatize the lives of many people…" Phoenix said with a blank expression. Apollo and Trucy just stared at him with wide-eyed expressions. "And that's how I got Trucy!" Phoenix smiled sarcastically at his daughter who put on her best fake pout. They felt the sway of the ship stop and it began to turn into dock.

"Everybody ready?" Apollo asked. Phoenix and Trucy nodded, ready to go. A first officer came in and began directing passengers. It was as Phoenix and Trucy were walking out of the gate they heard a gunshot ring out from a deck below. The first officer ran down to the deck below where chaos ensued. Apollo and Phoenix followed.

"Everybody stand back! Can anyone help me move him to the dock?!" The officer said, kneeling over the bloody body. Apollo stepped forward and lifted the victim by his legs while the officer lifted him by the shoulders. Once they reached the mainland two ambulances arrived and a police car. The paramedics quickly carried the man into the ambulance while an officer began asking questions.

"Did anybody see the shooter?!" The officer shouted amongst the commotion. One man stepped forward.

"I didn't see his face but he ran that way, down the stairs to the lower decks." The man said. He was average height with a gray beard and large glasses. He wore a coat with a plain white shirt underneath.

"Thank you, sir. May I have your name?" The officer asked.

"Darren Mark. I am a psychiatrist." Darren said, remaining unusually calm.

"Thank you. Does anyone else have any information?!" The officer shouted above the mumbling. Somebody walked in behind the officer.

"Thank you sir, but we will handle things from here." A British voice was heard. Apollo lifted his head, as this was the first person with a British accent he had heard since they arrived. The officer nodded at this man. As the officer walked away, Apollo got a clear view of the man. He wore a brown coat with an orange shirt underneath. His pants were also brown and his shoes were green, but his most noticeable feature was his top hat perched on his head. People started murmuring.

"It's him!"

"That Professor guy!

"I saw him in the papers back in America!"

"What was his name, Rayton or something?"

"Professor Layton! That's who he is!"

Apollo looked around at everybody. He then looked down at the place the body had hit the floor. He leaned down and looked carefully.

"Pardon me, but I am supposed to be investigating this crime scene for the police, sir." Professor Layton said to the young attorney. Apollo looked up.

"Sorry, I'm just very used to investigating crime scenes. I'm a lawyer. My name is Apollo Justice." Apollo said, putting forward his hand. The Professor shook his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Justice. I'm assuming these are friends of yours?" Professor Layton said, motioning to Trucy and Phoenix. He shook Phoenix's hand and tipped his hat to Trucy.

"Yes, this is Trucy and Phoenix Wright, my 'employers'." Apollo introduced.

"I thought you looked familiar. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Wright. I have seen your name in the papers more than a few times." Professor Layton said. "My name is Professor Hershel Layton."

"Oh… well, it's great to meet you as well, I think I recall seeing you in a few papers. If I recall you cracked the case of the century a couple months ago. An ancient civilization or something along those lines…" Phoenix said. The Professor nodded before turning his attention back to the red vested attorney.

"Mr. Justice, have you found anything?" The Professor asked. Apollo shook his head.

"Nothing yet. I'm gonna go deeper into the ship and see if I can find any more evidence that could help the police locate or identify this guy." Apollo said before going down the stairs the old man had pointed out. As he reached the bottom something caught his eye. A glint from something shiny on the ground. He picked it up and looked it over. It was a ring with a diamond in it and a small red stain. Blood. _This looks related, but what does it mean, _Apollo thought.

**Diamond Ring added to the Court Record**

_A shiny ring with a trace amount of blood on it. Found on the second lowest deck._

Apollo pressed a finger against his forehead in thought. _It's a ring… with a rather large diamond in it. The victim was male so it can't be his. This means it must belong to the killer…, _Apollo thought. He began making his way back up. A few officers had come in to ask questions.

"Mr. Justice, did you find anything?" Professor Layton asked. Apollo nodded and held up the ring.

"With this, I now know that the culprit is female!" Apollo said. The Professor nodded in agreement.

"Then that is enough for me…" A gruff male voice said. A man had walked in.

"Inspector Chelmey?" Professor Layton asked.

"That girl is our killer! Take her in boys!" Inspector Chelmey shouted, pointing at Trucy.

"What?!" Apollo, Phoenix, and Trucy shouted before the officers grabbed Trucy and cuffed her. They began pulling her off the ship and into a police car.

"HOLD IT!"

Phoenix ran after them but it was too late. They had taken off down the street. Phoenix looked down in sadness.

"What a way to begin our trip…" Phoenix said.

"Mr. Wright…" Apollo said, "I'll defend her in court. I have too." Phoenix looked up and nodded.

**Court Record:**

_Attorney's Badge_

_Diamond Ring_


End file.
